


the moon is luminous

by thepineapplegod



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, lowercase fuck yea, short late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplegod/pseuds/thepineapplegod
Summary: it's strange, almost, how quiet it is.he can't say it's completely silent, because he can make out the faint sounds of the relentless waves hitting the beach, even from this far away, but for what noises usually inhabited the island, the lack of noise was... refreshing.(he's never enjoyed it, loud noises.)--------post-canon komahina i wrote at like 2am so bare with me here
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	the moon is luminous

it's strange, almost, how quiet it is.

he can't say it's completely silent, because he can make out the faint sounds of the relentless waves hitting the beach, even from this far away, but for what noises usually inhabited the island, the lack of noise was... refreshing.

(he's never enjoyed it, loud noises. the bustling of cars. the roars of plane engines. the screeches of tire on pavement, far too many people talking and screaming, the deafening sounds of something crashing into something else-)

it isn't completely dark, either, as he stares up at the ceiling, only greeted by plain wood. the moon is luminous, shining through the translucent curtains and basking the room in an eerie glow.

if he turns his head towards the window, will the stars be out? or will it just be a blank black, the clouds somehow blocking everything but the moon?

what a wonderous thing, the night sky. outer space itself seemed so vast, so deep, so... impossibly endless. it's a wonder how a human being could possibly survive out there, even on a giant ship customized for the very occasion.

he wonders if luck could follow him all the way out there. but knowing it, the ship he got on would probably explode before it even got through earth's atmosphere. 

maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, as long as none of it landed and squashed anyone.

....it's too deep to think about, and he decides to trade that thought with something new.

instead of turning his head towards the window, he turns it to the other side of him, shifting his body a little to the side.

just the sight of the figure beside him helps his heart slow down, and he decides that said person will be his new subject of thinking.

hinata seemed like an entirely new person asleep, he infers. his eyes are closed but not creased, mouth slightly open, breathing quiet yet slow and steady. 

(the antenna still stands strong, even in sleep, it seems, though the way it seems to slightly bend in vaguely intrigues him.)

a peaceful, defenseless state, that almost makes komaeda want to follow suit. 

he suddenly notices the knees under the covers that brushes against his legs, seemingly still except for occasional short shifts. 

it's good that hinata isn't a kicker.

(he wonders, however, if maybe that was a different story, way before everything.)

the only possible sign of disturbance is his balled up fist, laying on the pillow between his and komaeda's faces, seemingly separating them.

he hesitates, before untucking his own cold, metal hand from underneath the sheets, brushing them against the other's knuckles. there's barely a reaction, or at least not one komaeda can make out, which only urges him to spread his fingers against hinata's clutch, not daring to fully grasp it.

with the silence raining supreme, he can hear the nearly non existent clicking noises of the joints working, moving so naturally, yet still having a clear sign of mechanics.

it's hard to ignore the lack of temperature against his prints, leaving komaeda to only imagine the contrast of it compared to the warmness of hinata's.

(hinata's hands had to be warm. afterall, every part of him was warm- with how bright he seemed to shine with everyone, and how komaeda could feel the calming yet almost suffocating body warmth against his own chilled skin. it reminded him of the feeling of the shade that sunflowers would emit, back when he was so much smaller compared to them and would spend hours in their fields, waiting for his parents to finally find him.)

...it leaves an unfulfilled feeling in the pit of his stomach, an emotion he's grown used to, it's always remained.

it's then, in that moment of contemplating, hinata finally shifts.

he doesn't even realise it until there's knees gently pushing against his, and the small sounds of clicks once again emits as hinata's fist unclasps, his fingers finding themselves entwining with komaeda's own metallic ones, before fastening their hold with one last faint click from the gears.

komaeda blinks, but despite the new hold, hinata didn't seem to wake up at all, just having stirred a little bit, looking as peaceful as he had a few seconds before. 

he can feel his face go slightly hot, and he makes a weak effort to pull his hand out of hinata's(afterall, why would hinata want to wake up to find himself in such a position with someone as miserable as komaeda himself?)without waking up, but to know avail. the grip on his is too tight, as though hinata really was consciously holding on.

komaeda's brow furrows, his lips slightly parting as he gives a small grimace. certainly, this had to be a stroke of bad luck.

(not that _he_ minded being in such a position, oh no(well, perhaps he did a little, but that wasn't running in his mind right now), but he wouldn't possibly want hinata to wake up, just to get himself in a bad mood that he had gotten himself into such a intimate position with someone so gross, so _vile_ -)

sleeping in the bed was one thing("you should stay with me tonight," komaeda remembers, and he couldn't possibly back down when hinata was being so insistent,), having sex was one thing(labored breaths mixed with sobs, all mixing into such a form of euphoria komaeda couldn't bring himself to mind if hinata wanted to use him for sexual relief), but to wrap themselves around like lovers, to be so intimate with each other... surely, this had to be breaching some sort of unspoken line.

but in the end, as he stares at the clasped hands, listening to nothing but the breaths of the sleeping form beside him, komaeda finds his care slowly dissolving. perhaps it's the sleep finally kicking in, something that came over him finally giving relief, but he comes to the conclusion, as with all unlucky situations, there isn't much he can do, but only hope for a minor lucky thing to happen later, instead of this bad luck becoming a spiral.

it's strange, really. komaeda finds that the feeling in the pit of his stomach had seemed to disappear. as it seemed to do in general, when he was with hinata like this.

but eventually, his eyes grow too heavy to keep open any longer, and he closes his eyes, the new blankness welcome.

relief.

that had to be it.


End file.
